Vengeful (ON HIATUS)
by TheWriter11223344
Summary: Note: Slight suggestive themes, not really, but if that offends you dont read. The Empire is filled with deceit and riddles. The republic is no better. Bad at summaries, and this is my first story. Also, Bad language, nothing TOO bad though. Violence too.
1. Meet the bounty hunter

MEET THE BOUNTY HUNTER

"It's over." A gravelly voice said, stepping into the vast throne room of the 'Jedi' guild on Illium.

"Eek tuh'zad emnee? (Hunter, your alive?)" The Jedi master said in surprise. The bounty hunter stepped into the room, revealing his dark red armor, heavy boots hitting the floor. His helmet masked his expression, but he was trying very hard not to laugh at the fact the alien's ugly, demented face was twisted in a look of fear and shock.

"It's over, your little operation here..." Krax said, surveying the room while aiming his one pistol at the Jedi's brain. He clicked his tounge, thinking about the briefing that had been forced upon him for the job. This 'order' was 99% a cult, sending off the younglings to mine for uranium annd to scavenge for desh. This man was terrible, and he'd be doing the good thing to murder him where he stood.

"Ugnur ahzaed ak'iuh eemn! (You have no idea what is going on!)" He said hurriedly, scooching away from Krax while he was on the ground.

"I have more than enough details. Stay in hell, motherfu-"

Author's note:

Woow. That alien dialouge was a bad idea. Even though it was COMPLETELY gibberish, my OCD piqued up. Anyways, the Sith Apprentice or the Unknown will be up next. Cya guys, hang tight!


	2. Meet the Unknown

Authors note:  
Hey guys! At this point I have about twenty views, and I thank all of yall! The Bounty Hunter's last line (And the whole scene) Was meant to be cheesy, as his character kind of is. Anyways, shoot me a review if it aint too hard?

Meet the Unknown

The heavy rains of Dromound Kaas never annoyed this man, he was quite used to the light pitter patter of the rain against his black cloak. But, today, he was in no mood for weather to disturb his deal. This would make or break the Galaxy, for good or for worse.

He stepped into the dark Cantina, walking up to the bar. "What do you need, stranger?" The fat human bartender said. Upon seeing him, the Unknown could immediately recognize that business was slow, and he had forgotten about the special man in the special room behind him.

"Who do you think it is, fool." He said, malice laced with his Imperial accent. "O-oh, sorry miester, firgot 'bout our deal. Summa the police came earlier askin'awd questinz, and I-" The bartender said, his drawl working against him.

"What did you tell them." He growled calmly, adding 100 more levels of terror to his voice. "N-nothing! Not fir the pay yir givin' me miester." The bartender assured.

"Good job, Good job, Ellis. It is a shame I have no more use of your weak, defenseless, useless soul." The cloaked man said kindly.

"M-m-mister?" Ellis said, the terror taking the drawl out of his voice. The cloaked man grabbed his blaster off his leg and shot the weak being in the head.

He walked around the counter, walked being the counter, and crouched next to his dead body. He relinquished his own blaster, and stuck it in Ellis's stubby fingers, making it look like a terrible tradgedy.

He then stood up, and stepped into the back room.

"Ever dramatic, are you not?" The arms dealer said. "Where are the weapons?" The hooded man said. "They're on the way to Vaiken. You said your boys would pick it up?" She said.

"It shall be done." He said. "Wait right there!" She said hurriedly. "Im not snitching on you, so where are my credits!" She demanded.

Out of his pocket, he pulled a handful of 10,000 credit worth tabs, and placed them in her hand. "My greatest thanks, in advance." He said.

"Whats your name, stranger?" She said mystified.

"Hmmm... Call me Vulcan." 


	3. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry guys, I hate these too, but Im also releasing a chapter with this,, so its not a total loss?

But I realized that I kinda threw you guys into the pool. THis story isnt just gonna be the "Meet the.." That platform is just a prolouge, so you can get bits and pieces of the opening act and understand the characters. Please review guys, even if you want to troll. I accept all criticizms in all forms. Please stick with me, because Im trying to do a "Meet the" every day, and they're almost done.  
Acouple of questions you might have?

The Unknown's name isnt actually Vulcan, that is just his handle.

The bounty hunter plays a BIG part in this story, but he's alittle boring with cheesy one liners at the beggining

I'll do more Authors notes later as questions pile up or the plot thickens.

Cya later guys, ima work on another Meet The

TheWriter 


	4. Meet the Sith Apprentice

Meet the Sith Apprentice

"You hired the bounty hunter, I presume?" The master said to his apprentice. "Yes master, the weapons will be delivered to the now empty temple."

From under his hood, the master smiled grimly at his apprentice. "Good, good. Our own forces shall intercept the weapons at Vaiken and we'll cripple our enemies forces." Her master said, chuckling to himself.

"Master, have I done well?" "Very well, very well. I assume you'd like to know the name of our enemy, aswell." He said, setting the course on Nar Shadaa. "Y-yes, master," Reyna said. He sighed deeply. "I'm afraid I do not know. It may be Lord Grathan, funding his own operation, or a new force. Im unaware, and am fearful for this new threat. But that is why we go to Nar Shadaa, we have a contact with information." Master Siphus finished.

"Outstanding work, Reyna. Your training is nearing an end, and soon we shall become enemies, and you shall strike me down, knowing my deepest secrets." He said dreamily. Master Siphus had been more like this recently, perhaps recalling his encounters with his own master. "Master, I'd never-" Reyna begun. "It is all right, apprentice. You were a good apprentice, did my errands. But all good things must come to an end. You will know your time. But eyes on the prey, not the Horizon." He finished, leaving Reyna mystified and partly fearful for her and her master's friendship.

The pair neared Nar Shadaa, and finally docked inside. "Here we are. Maybe we should pick up Khem Val a new vibro sword, the black market dealers here are the best around." The master stated, getting out of the pilots seat. "Yes master."

THey threw up their cloaks, and began the trek to the Cantina. THey finally got their after taking many taxies and walking. The master stopped outside. "This is no place for a young woman, Im afraid. Go around, have a good time." Master Siphus said. Without leaving her room to speak, he walked inside, casting down his hood and revealing his horned head. 


	5. Meet the Sith MasterSith Inquisitor

MEET THE SITH INQUISITOR

Authors note: How unlike me, two chapters in one day!

Reyna started to walk away, and Master Siphus continued to meander into the Cantina. He walked up to the bar. "An Alderanean ale." Master Siphus told the bartender. At the signal, a fully armored human and Twi'lek walked up to the bar. "Hello, brother." The human stated. "Hello, brother." The Sith Inquisitor said to his brother.

The Twi'lek blinked, staring at the pair. "Back up a second. You two are... Related?" She gestured, surprised. "Yes, his mother is.. Blah blah blah, not the point." Siphus said. She nodded in half understandment. "So. You sent your guild off to grab the weapon crates?" Master Siphus said. "Yes, I did." Xytan said. "Now, here is the.. situation." Master Siphus said.

"Afew months ago, I went to Dromound Kaas. All the news was about the eradication of the Revanites, As you are aware, the Revanites are some tough bastards. It would have taken a giant force to murder all of them, so I investigated." Master Siphus started.

He explained the rest, of seeing clear blaster holes in most of the members, and seeing the camp burned down and thoroughly looted and searched. "The Revanites held a secret in that cave. Inside that cave, there were valuable holocrons. They held all the knowledge and records of Revan, The Sith/Jedi. He picked up alot of tricks on the way of becoming a sith master, and a Jedi master. At first I assumed it was Lord Grathan, but our enemy proves to be ever illusive. Grathan works in the shadows, but he wouldnt go as far to ship weapons off world and train his troops there. This is why I assume it is a new, smarter, enemy. We've staved off their weapons deal, and.."

"You my forces, and your forces, to mingle and fight the same common enemy?" Xytan concluded. "Sounds like a good idea." The Twi'lek stated. "My thinking is-" "I'm sorry, brother. I know, this can make or break the galaxy... My resources are too valuable for this.. petty cause." He said neutrally.  
"I see." Master Siphus said stiffly. "I assume I'll fight on my own, for this one... Good luck, brother. And may the force be with you." Master Siphus said. "Good-bye, Rastlin." Xytan said to him as he turned away. 


End file.
